


Trip No Further

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Challenge Response, Dom!Simon, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Slash, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Pivotal moments in Mal & Simon's relationship.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Kudos: 6
Collections: My Ficathon/Challenge Fics





	Trip No Further

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006 in the livejournal community talkcrazy for the [Dom!Simon Ficathon](https://talkcrazy.livejournal.com/6726.html). Written for executrix, who wanted Mal/Simon, cartography, and licorice.
> 
> Beta'd by vae, who helped figure out the title - a quote from "Twelfth Night" Act II, Scene 3.
> 
> Translation in mouse-over and at the end.

* * *

**Trip No Further**

The first time they kissed they had just left Persephone. They were arguing about Mal's intransigence regarding Badger and he looked ready to start punching someone or something. Deciding that discretion was highly over-rated, Simon shoved Mal against the nearest bulkhead and swallowed his words of protest, quenching a thirst too long unsatisfied.

The first time they double-jacked they had just left Whitefall after another bad run-in with Patience. They were arguing about Mal's imprudence in continuing to deal with someone he knew beyond doubt would attempt to bobble the deal. When Mal grabbed him by the shirt, preparatory to throwing him against the wall, Simon seized him by the waist and, with an agility that would have surprised those unfamiliar with his yoga background, twisted them around so that Mal was once again the one up against a wall with a tongue down his throat. This time he had the additional diversion of a hand down his pants.

The first time Mal went down on Simon they had just left Lilac behind. He had suffered a minor wound in the kerfuffle following a heist gone wrong and Simon was in a dither about it. Hoping to distract him, Mal reached into his coat pocket and brought out the licorice plant he'd found growing wild alongside the trail. The glint in Simon's eyes was the only warning he had before he found himself hauled into Simon's room to 'test the aphrodisiacal qualities' of the inoffensive shoot.

The first time they fucked they had just left Beaumonde after being taken for a ride by Fanty and Mingo. In the midst of the shouting, Simon asked Mal what he had expected. Mal had replied, "Didn't figure on gettin' screwed! An if'n I was, thought to enjoy it!" He did.

The first time Simon cuffed Mal they had just bypassed Hera and Mal was having flashbacks. His demons, so long secreted, threatened to bury him. When Simon offered to help him let go, he accepted charily. After putting his own personal bogeyman back in the closet, Mal slept soundly for the first time in months, held securely in Simon's arms.

The first time Simon made Mal wear a plug they had just arrived at Triumph. He told Mal not to think of it as an obstruction, but as a reminder. An admonition to remember who he was, and where he belonged. And to bear in mind that a repeat performance of the last time they'd visited this moon would not be tolerated. The device conjured up all sorts of fantasies, not a one of which included a red-haired harpy who didn't even know her own name.

The first time they made love they had just passed Osiris. By this time they were sharing quarters. As Mal readied himself for bed, he noticed Simon staring blindly at a piece of paper. Kneeling down next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist, he asked him what it was.

"Hmm? Oh. Just a map of the 'verse that I've marked with all of our firsts." Simon placed his arm around Mal's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hunh. Didn't know you were interested in cartography," Mal said as he studied the map.

"And I didn't know you knew such big words." Mal's protest was forgotten in the wake of Simon's tender kiss and soft smile. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. You're not Jayne."

"Glad you've noticed," Mal teased before continuing, "Somethin' missin' on this map, though."

"Oh?" Simon raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Yeah, come to bed and I'll show you." Mal stood, bringing Simon up with him.

"And just what are you going to show me?" Simon's thumbs circled lazily at Mal's waist.

Tipping his head so their foreheads touched, Mal whispered, "That you don't always have to be the strong one. I'm here for you, much as you're here for me. Come to bed, _xīn ài_. Let me make love to you."

Simon did.

* * *

_xīn ài_ = beloved


End file.
